Seika
|basic skills = : |ultimate skills = |tblColour = #808080 |textColour = white }} Seika (精華, Seika) is an Earthling of Saiyan descent. He is child of the prestigious Jun and the elite Saiyan Warrior Takebu. Born with an innate potential, Seika is both a brilliant student and exponetial fighter. Throughout the years of his development under his father's strict training regimen, Seika has proven himself to be far beyond just your capable warrior. Exceeding even the excepttations of his father, Seika climbed unprecdented heights never before imaginable for a saiyan hybrid. His role within the fanon canon stoyline remains unknown. Biography Upon this day, the Saiyan-Human hybrid was born unto............ Appearance Personality Power Since Seika's early childhood, it had been noted that the child possessed a near limitless yet dormant power. Proven by the unparalelled development in combat from very little exposure he received from training with Takebu. It was at the age of six that Seika began showing his natural talent for combat. From then on out, Seika's overall progression in the art of combat steadily grew. It was even so that the child was in possession of a power that rivaled even a elite class warrior. Able to keep up with the likes of his father by the age of twelve. With the human's adaptability and perseversnce harbored within a coveted saiyan shell, Seika is a being wired to achieve an untold evolution. The fruits of his labor would later present itself in the form of a power far beyond the reaches of what was considered "super elite". Even with the discovery of said new evolution, such acquiring of power caused the young man to train his body even moreso than ever before. Alongside his father, whom had also achieved a super saiyan state, that father-son duo would then attempt to become accustom to their newfound strength. Not any is Seika a powerhouse by nature, he is a very intellectual being in knowledge of earth’s traditional martial arts. Being a proficient practitioner of his family’s teachings of the Xing Yi Quan and Bagua Zhang Family Taught Martial Arts As aforementioned, while being under some guidance of his mother, within Seika’s arsenal – his possesses a refined mastery over his family’s fighting capabilities. With aspects of both styles confined in a single body, the many stances are used to access different levels of power from within him. Xing Yi Quan The Xing Yi Quan or Shape Will Fist is the most fundament style of Seika’s family. The art itself is characterized mostly by the linear movement and explosive striking power. While this style itself acts as the gateway for the others, it is in-fact the most difficult to master. The art of Zhan Zhuang is a training method of the Xing Yi style, centered on the maintaining of a precise posture for an extended period of time while balancing one’s ki. While being exposed to the demanding ki control of these positions, the stances themselves turned out to be very taxing if held for too long. As such, Seika had been required to maintain each stance for and an unprecedented amount of time until his body became accustomed to it; being about a more relaxed state. * San Ti Shi Stance: The most common and most often used stance. Assumed by very delicate footing, with his feet shoulder width apart, the young man’s left foot is carefully balanced on front half causing a slight upward lift and light flexing of his left calf while the big toe of his right foot placed parallel to his left’s heel, applied firmly in position behind. His right hand tucked toward his stomach in an open palm with is remain limb outstretched slightly too in an open palmed manner. This stance gives Seika a symmetrical balance between both strength and speed, while using a light breathing method to maintain consistency. Meaning that Seika’s strikes just as powerful as they are quick. When utilizing this stance for offensive purposes, it puts Seika’s pressure game at an all-time high, making excellent use of his quick yet precise attacks to overwhelm his opponent and control the flow of battle. Even with the vast amount of offensive choices he could make, Seika’s defensive stood never be questioned. As his arsenal is countering is just as vast. Requiring more of the speed aspect, Seika’s mobility plays a key factor in defense. He most famously uses a traditional parry to knock his opponents of balance to use their momentum against them. *Xiang Long Zhuang Stance: This Stance, unlike the San Ti Shi, relies heavily on Seika’s raw strength than speed. Being so, this stance requires a much more heavy breathing method and in turn, drains Ki twice as much. Taking on a much stronger looking posture, Seika further outstretches his left leg while putting his leg knee in an upward position. Spreading his windspan to its entirety, Seika brings his body lower to the ground. Because of the stance’s dramatic increase in attacking power, Seika’s also refers to this as “Art of Phoenix”. During to the amount of strength required, Seika typically does not use the on its. Only putting it in play when the opponent is open or for mix up opportunities. Bagua Zhang The art of turning circle. The specific style dedicates its users to the aspect of movement, typically used in conjunction with Xing Yi. In Seika’s use, it is taken on by constant movement throughout the flow of battle. Opting out strength for quickness. This form calls for one to be flexible and fluid, allowing for immediate changes of pace. While utilizing this branch, Seika seeks to confuse opponents with consistent turns and circular movement, this also gives him a near flawless evasion tactic. With the latter being in complete focus with enemy moves. Bajiquan Techniques and Abilities * : A skill developed and learned by those of Kazama descent. Having shared the same blood as Jun, ut was only natural for the boy to grasp an understanding of sensing Ki. To put simply, Ki sensing is merely the exact action the name indicates -- detecting an organism by the feel of their ki. With Ki being a source of live energy, Seika can detecting the ki within all living things. Along with his advancement in Ki control, Seika later discover the ability to suppress the feel of his lifeforce, making it appear as significantly weaker than it truly is. * : One of his simpler abilities, Seika is even the capability to levitate through the manipulation on his ki. Doing so is by far no different task in of itself, however, it does take a considerable amount of tome to reach extreme speeds. With the training in many different levels of planetary gravity environments, Seika has continuously built upon and honed his ability to fly. Having been faced with the of task of flying in a gravitational pressure well over the amount of earth’s, reaching levels of mach speed is something that comes natural to him * : A signature move carried within Seika’s arsenal. * : * : ** : * : ** : Transformations Super Saiyan A mere example of the latent power that rests within. A power not fathomable to exist in those of hybrid genetics. Unike any of his saiyan brethen, Seika would not achieve this evolution by an explosion of anger but his will to become stronger. Even with being half of saiyan linage, Seika was indeed pure saiyan at heart. To push himself beyond what even his father, a saiyan elite, assumed was the boy's limit. Becoming what was known as Super Saiyan. And in this state, Seika's overall capabilites as an individual are increased a massive fifty times over, bring his already immesne presence to brand new heights. To his father's surprise, not only was Seika able to access such power -- the boy was able to remain in this form for a considerable amount of time, reavhing a limit of ten mintues by the age of nine. And even then, was he only just beginning to tap into his power. With the boy's everlasting determination. Seika sought to become accustomed to his super saiyan state. Adopting his father's rather taxing yet extremely effective training routine, Seika and Takebu would spend days and nights upon edge within the confines of a specially built bunker brawling to build the other up. Operating under what was well over five hundred times earth's gravity. Such rigorous training methods coupled with the ki requirements for maintaining his Xing Yi Quan, Seika is mere steps away from mastering this state. To even further the young lad's outstanding advancement, Seika had became so adept in his super saiyan transformation that he is able to extend his power to even higher magnitudes. By concemtratong his ki into every every point on his body, Seika's body mass begins to outwardly expand: giving him a semi-hulking appearance. Adter assuming the transformatio, much like that inital super saiyan, Seika gets an overall increase of both strength and speed. When Takebu witnessed this form for the first time, he speculated that if Seika should ever take this increase a his mobility would be severely hindered. Trivia * Seika shares the same voice actors as Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama's english and japanese voice actors Hebert Kyle Hebert and Iashin Chiba respectively. * Unlike the typical saiyan, Seika prefers to eat a diet of vegetables rather than meat. * Seika's author concluded that his base power level around the start of Rebirth would be approximately 3,000,000.